Hanging in the Balance
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan and Cal are the on call doctors at a construction site, but things are worse than they seem. Just Brainstorming!
1. Too the rescue

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews on my stories. Really means a lot! : )**

 **I had another brainstorm so I thought I better get it written down otherwise I will forget and I won't be able to update for a couple of days so best to get it started** **now.**

"Okay everyone listen up." Charlie walked over to the nurses station where he got the attention of all nurses and doctors.

"There has been an accident at builders site and they are requesting two doctors on sight." Charlie looked over at Cal and Ethan who both nodded in agreement.

"Right get your kit on, you'll be leaving in five minutes."

Cal and Ethan arrived at the construction sight where a mineshaft has collapsed and three builders were rescue while they were en route, Cal and Ethan just needed to check their injuries as some were quite serious.

But it wasn't getting any easier.

Ethan then saw a little boy trapped down the shaft who looked about 10.

"Cal, look!" Cal came running over to Ethan who pointed down at the little boy.

"Jesus Christ. What is a child doing at a builders sight? And how has no one seen him?" Cal asked while looking at the fire service putting their equipment away.

"No idea, but we need to get him out now." Ethan replied.

It got worse; it broadcasted rain which means the deep hole will eventually fill up with water quite quickly. Ethan didn't hesitate, he grabbed some rope, his medical bag won't be useful as he only plans to grab the child and climb back up. Cal knew straight away what Ethan was doing.

"Don't even think about it, you are not going down there!" Cal spoke while grabbing Ethan's shoulder.

"He needs our help Cal" Ethan tied a rope around his waist and gave the end to Cal who was hesitating to take it. Ethan stared at him with desperation.

"Fine, but if there is a problem I'm pulling you back up." Cal grabbed the rope and Ethan nodded in agreement before abseiling down to the bottom of the mine shaft.

"Hello? My name is Ethan, I'm a doctor." he tried calling as he made his way down slowly, but couldn't get the boy to reply back. Ethan looked down to see that the boy was looking up at Ethan but wasn't speaking. Cal looked down while still lowering the rope. Dixie and Iain who were on scene saw what the two brothers were up to and went over to help with the rope.

"Cal!" Ethan called "You might want to get another rope I think this one is going..." Cal had no time to react as the rope holding his brother snapped.

 **Sorry it's not much of a cliffhanger, this is only brainstorming after all. Hopefully I will update tomorrow and if not it will probably be this Sunday.**

 **If you do not hear from me before; enjoy Saturday's episode, I know I will be watching it Sunday morning since I'm working Saturday night, Aaaaah!**


	2. Too the Rescue of that Rescue

**CBloom22, Tato Potato, Tanith Panic and EtWentHome: Thank you for your reviews, hearing that it was a good cliffhanger encouraged me to find time a write a chapter two! :D**

Ethan didn't know what was happening he felt himself fall and hit the bottom of the shaft. Must of been about a 10 foot drop. He felt the pain in his leg from where he landed on it. He let out a painful yell.

"Ethan, can you hear me?! Are you alright?!" Cal shouted desperately.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ethan lied "The sooner we get out of here the better." Ethan sighed before turning to the little boy and crawling over to him. The pain in his leg hurt but Ethan chose to ignore it.

"Hello. I don't know if you heard me before. My name is Ethan I'm at doctor at Holby City Hospital." The boy still continued to stare at him then pointed to his ears.

"Oh you're deaf? You can't hear me?" The boy lip read Ethan and nodded in reply.

"Ethan, can you still hear me?" Cal shouted down causing it to echo a little. The walls crumbled a little.

"Cal try not to shout. The walls look vulnerable and could cave in and the rain isn't helping either." Dixie told the frightened older brother.

"Where's this rope?" Cal asked.

"I'll ask fire rescue." Iain ran back over to the fire service who were still completely oblivious about what is currently going on.

Ethan could see that the shaft was filling up with water quicker than he thought, it was already up to his knees, which means the water is up to the young boys hips. Ethan tested the walls to see if he could climb up them but the wall completely teared apart which is probably a good thing as Ethan probably would of hurt his leg further. He picked up the boy so he was out of the water but it wouldn't last long.

"Cal?" Ethan called up as quiet but as loud as he could "Where's the rope?"

"It's here Ethan." as Cal lowered the rope, Ethan grabbed it and gestured the child to take it and hold on tight as the rope could only hold one person at a time.

By the time the boy was up half way up the shaft, the water had filled up to Ethan's shoulders. It was so cold he was fighting for breath.

"Okay Ethan, the rope is coming down for you now." Dixie lowered the rope but didn't feel Ethan grab it.

"Ethan?" no answer "ETHAN?!" Cal shouted completely forgot about not shouting too loud. Cal started to panic and without hesitation jumped down the shaft into the deep cold water.

 **Going leave it there as I have work now, waaah! But at least I've got an idea for chapter three : )**

 **I know a mine shaft probably couldn't fill up with water that quickly but that's the joys of fanfiction.**


	3. Rescued

**Hi everyone I am home from work and I am honestly too restless to sleep so time for fanfiction to escape from the real world for a bit.**

Cal immediately felt the cold hit his entire body but he didn't let it stop him. He dove under the water too look for his brother. It was too dark but Cal managed to feel his brothers arm and pull it with one hand while his other hand grabbed Ethan's side and Cal lifted him up to air.

Ethan coughed and spluttered as Cal lifted his head out of the water.

"You okay?" Cal asked breathlessly. Ethan nodded in reply.

Where's the little boy?" Ethan asked still coughing.

"He's up the top, he's fine. Let's worry about getting us out now. Can you grab the rope and climb up?"

"I don't think so, I hurt my leg when I fell, think it might be badly sprained." Ethan replied.

Before Cal could think about it. Iain threw down another long piece of rope.

"Cal! Tie Ethan to this and you can climb up on the other rope." Iain said, sounding as calmly as he could, he must of heard Ethan say he hurt his leg. Cal looked up, nodded and followed the instructions. As Ethan was being lifted up out of the water, Cal did a bit of rock climbing with his feet on the walls and hands on the rope.

Once at the top Cal and Dixie picked Ethan up who was on his hands and knees, coughing up water. They supported Ethan to the back of the ambulance. Ethan had quite a bad limp but he could still walk, just about. Once they got to the ambulance Ethan was sat down with his bad leg stretched out with a blanket round him.

"You had me worried there, Nibbles." Cal said to his brother after looking around making sure no one heard him be all concerned.

"Another day at the office." Ethan chuckled. "The boy?"

"He's been taken to the ED which is where we are going now." Iain cut in with a smile.

"Cal you need to get checked out as well." Iain looked at Cal.

"I'm fine"

"You probably are but you could have mild hypothermia and if you don't feel it now, you'll probably feel it later when the adrenaline wears off." Cal started to shiver.

Cal nodded then helped Ethan get in the ambulance.

 **So I added a bit of hero Cal as well as hero Ethan. Thought he should get a bit of credit too since Ethan has been the protagonist in all my stories hehe.**

 **I don't know if I should leave this story here as this was my idea for chapter three so chapter four is a bit of a yes/no kind of option. If I did do a chapter four it would probably be Ethan reuniting with the little boy he saved, not sure.**

 **We shall see!**


	4. We Are The Champions

**Hi all! I know I said I was going to write and upload a chapter four yesterday after my "Being Drugged" story but it's been a very stressful weekend all together with work being very busy and family being a nuisance. I've not had much peace to myself but now I do thank God!**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

Ethan limped into the ED, he was told to sit in a wheelchair but Ethan didn't want to look weaker than he feels. As he walked in with Cal by his side supporting him, There were a few looks thrown at them as they were covered in dirt from the mind shaft.

"What happened to you two?" Robyn asked as the brother walked over to the main desk where the nurses were standing.

"All in good time." Ethan replied with a smile.

"Come on lets get you guys cleaned up and we will have a look at that leg." Zoe smiled.

After the two brothers finally got out of their green doctors outfits, Ethan was sitting on a bed in cubicles, awaiting to see if he broke his leg or at least sprained it. Cal walked over to his brothers cubicle after getting cleaned and checked out, Zoe wasn't far behind him.

"Right Ethan, good news: your leg isn't broken, it's just severely bruised, so you won't need a cast." Ethan sighed with relief, that means he could only take a couple of days off then be back at work instead of two months.

"Erm Zoe, did Dixie or Iain say that there was a little boy trapped at the construction sight?" Ethan asked.

"I was wondering when you was going to ask about him, yes he was admitted about 40 minutes before you guys. Luckily Max knows sign language so we were able to find out who he is." Zoe replied.

"But he's okay though?" Cal asked

"Of course, just a bit cold and dehydrated but thanks to Ethan, he can reunite with his parents. It's been a while."

Cal and Ethan exchanged looks "What do you mean?"

"That little boy: His name is Tom Richards, he's been missing for five days. You didn't know this?" Zoe asked.

"Of course!" Ethan started to realise "He was last seen playing in his back garden."

"Yep, right I'll be back to discharge you later." Zoe then walked off.

"So you're a hero, Ethan." Cal smiled.

"So are you Cal, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Well, that's true but you saved a missing child from drowning even though you were hurt."

Ethan didn't answer he just smiled, feeling good about himself. Cal did the same.

Ethan's leg was aching and becoming a little stiff from sitting on the bed so he decided to stand for a bit.

"Mummy, there he is!" A little boy said in sign language then pointed in Ethan's direction, before running towards him, with the boys parents walking right behind him.

Ethan looked at the boy running towards him, it was Tom. Tom hugged Ethan, even though Ethan was in pain, he didn't care. All the nurses and doctors at the nurses station were watching, confused as to why a boy was hugging Ethan.

Tom's mother, Vanessa hugged Ethan after and was crying. "Thank you for finding and saving my baby."

Ethan's eyes watered but sucked them back. The father shook Ethan's hand "Yes thank you, we own you so much."

"Just doing my job." Ethan smiled.

Connie was outside talking to the press.

"Mrs Beauchamp! Mrs Beauchamp, is it true that missing young boy, Tom Richards was rescued from a mineshaft just a few yards down from his house?"

As Connie was about to answer, the father, Connor walked up next to her, Connie let Conner answer the question as it was his son. He cleared his throat.

"Hello I am Tom Richards father, Mr Connor Richards and earlier today a person, a doctor risked his life to save my son from drowning, a doctor of this hospital." As Connor continued, Ethan and Cal was watching the news on Ethan's laptop in the staff room.

"Can you give the name of this doctor?" Asked a reporter. Connie answered this question.

"Dr Ethan Hardy." Connie smiled proudly, which was rare.

In the staffroom after the news interview was over, Ethan was star struck to hear his name on the news, Cal nudged him.

"Look at that, my brother the celebrity." Cal smiled.

"For about fifteen minutes probably, I'm sure it will be forgotten."

"Better enjoy while it lasts then." Cal jokes, Ethan chuckled before limping out the staffroom to applause from the Richards family, the nurses, junior doctors, porters, Zoe and even Connie.

 **And it ends there, sorry if it was a little mushy but I suppose reunions are like that! Anyway hope you enjoyed it. I feel a bit bad that Cal didn't really get any credit from anyone apart from Ethan but I may mention that in another story, kind of like a sequel of some kind, who knows.**

 **That's another story completed. Time for other ideas.**

 **Also thank you for the reviews so far and hopefully more good ones to come : )**


End file.
